


flying back in time

by ladyTpower



Category: Walker Texas Ranger, Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: what happens when Walker and his friends accidentily flash back to Zorro's time and meet the hero in person.





	1. Chapter 1

Zorro vs walker, texas ranger crossover

chapter 1 : prologue 

year 1823...

 

Diego and Felipe were standing in a piece of the cave they barely used. They were working on what appeared to be an old closet with a handle attached to it on the side. A bowl inside the closet and four wheels with numbers, each wheel carried ten numbers from 0 until 9 and the wheels for the date and hour, made it no ordinary closet. 

“ Look Felipe, all pieces are starting to fit together, if it all works well, we will be able to travel in time, you never know when it comes in handy.” Diego was wiping his hands on a cloth while he looked at Felipe.

Felipe looked confused and signed ** I don't understand. How can a closet send someone back in time?**

“ Well Felipe let me explain, with the wheels you set the date and the hour where you want to travel, don't forget to pull the handle when nobody is able to help you, it will start to work when you put a little of this special powder in the bowl and set it on fire and Felipe don't forget to take some of the powder with you to travel back, I am still trying to figure out a way to go back when nothing else works.” 

Felipe was still a bit confused ** You are sure pulling the handle first is safe enough when I am alone?**

Diego laughed “Yes Felipe, would you feel better is I showed you now that pulling the handle first is harmless?”

Felipe nodded and smiled.

Diego pulled the handle but before he could say something a loud bang echoed trough the cave combined with a lot of dust and a with flash light. The bang pushed the two backwards. Don Alejandro who appeared to be in the library with Victoria when the bang sounded startled. “What is going on here? What was … ?” 

Looking from Victoria back to the fireplace and back. The secret door to cave was blew open a few inches. He pushed the door a little and together with Victoria he ran until they came to stop in the cave but what they saw made them swallow all there words. 

 

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

 

year 2000...

A few minutes earlier...

Walker, Alex and Trivette were on a well-deserved vacation in Los Angeles. Alex and Trivette had joined forces to convince Walker to come with them. Knowing he didn't want to leave his work behind. They were walking trough a museum, the museum showed the histories of the city. It was the day of the opening today and they were invited by the manager. “ Why did I let you two convince me!” sighed Walker. Alex and Trivette laughed. 

They were walking trough the museum when there attention was caught by a painting from a man with black hair and a black mustache and beautiful blue eyes, by his side a younger man with dark brown hair and a beautiful black horse. With a sign underneath : 

 

Don Diego De La Vega, Felipe and Toronado  
invented the closet-timemachine

 

An arrow pointing at the Old wooden Closet standing next to the painting. They were watching the closet when a bright light appeared and were flashed away. They couldn't believe there eyes when the light finally faded. They weren't in the museum anymore, what they saw was a stone cave and they startled when they stood eye to eye with what appeared to be the people on the painting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the meeting 

Don Alejandro was the first to react “ Diego what is this ? What is going on here? Why didn't you tell me you were Zorro?” “ I am sorry father, I think my experiment needs a finishing touch.” Diego answered shyly. “ A FINISHING TOUCH? YOU ALMOST BLEW UP THE HACIENDA!” Yelled the older De La Vega. “I am sorry father, but I am not sorry you two found out my secret although there are dangerous sides on knowing. I wanted to tell my secret life to you for a very long time, I just didn't know how to start.” he turned to Victoria “Disappointedd know that Zorro is no longer a black legend but just your friend Diego? Forgive me preciosa?” 

Victoria was overjoyed it was Diego who loved her, who was her masked love. She took his face between her hands and kissed him with so much love and so much passion that all fear for rejection floated away like a cloud by the wind. “ I forgive you Diego, for now but don't think for one moment that you are out of woods of explanation. I love you Diego but I will make you suffer.” Diego laughed “That is my preciosa who I love so much. But for now we need to find out who these people are.” 

 

The three strangers woke up, startled and confused. Alex was the first one to get back on her feed and out of shock. “ Where are we? What happened?” she jumped when she saw the strange people looking at them. “ Don't be frightened I am Don Diego De La Vega and these are my father Don Alejandro De La Vega, Senorita Victoria Escalante and Felipe. For some reason you flashed from the place you came from to here.” 

By the time Alex was looking at her friends, they were back with consioussnes and also startled. Alex sighed “ My daring cowboy and his partner lost for words, there is a first time for everything. I am Alex and this is my husband ranger Walker and his partner ranger Trivette. Where are we?” 

Trivette who was the second one who regain his words “ My phone is useless, it never happened that I can't be reached, how can it be in the 21 century!” 

Walker was the one who observed everything and was the one who reconiced the tall black man and his young friend. “ There the ones on the paining we saw. What year is this?” The De La Vega's  
where equally shocked at the revelation they just heard. “ Phone? 21 century? Painting?” 

The young De La Vega had little difficulties to understand what happened but nonetheless was beginning to understand what just happened. “ This is the year 1823 and you happened to get flashed over here with the machine I was testing, I don't know what got wrong but I will find out. Until then, welcome to the 19the century” 

It was only then the three strangers heard a neigh, when they turned they saw a beautiful, black horse watching them with suspicion and scrapping his right hove on the straw that covered the stone floor of his stable. ++ I smell strangers, this can't be good, I need to be alert to help my master++ thought Toronado. 

Walker, who had a great heart for horses was the first to recognize the horse. “ Alex, did you remember the painting?” Alex nodded. “ I think this is the horse on the painting.” said Walker when he walked over to the horse looking the animal straight in the eyes, letting the animal feel he could be trusted. 

Diego saw his stallion calming down just before he wanted to warn Walker for his high-spirited horse. When he saw that he could stroke the stallion with ease, he knew the strangers could be trusted. ++ hmm, he isn't to bad, he won't hurt me or my master. He is a good man ++ “ If Toronado can trust you, I think it is safe. He doesn't trust people that easy. But I must ask you to keep everything what you see here a secret. My live and that of my loved ones here present depend on it. If you have a question come to me or one of the people in this cave and especially watch your words in the pueblo.” they saw that Diego was serious about it and the three strangers promised to keep it silent. 

 

“ Can I ask why it's a secret?” It was just the curiosity of the blond woman that asked the question. It was Victoria this time who answered “ Living this far from Spain, there is only one man who rules the pueblo. He is evil and a Tyrant, what you see here is the hiding place of the man named Zorro pointing to Diego. He created a masked man to help the people against the tyranny and oppression of our alcalde. Because of that he declared Zorro an Outlaw and placed a price on his head.” 

Trivette was shocked when something was dawned to him. “ I read books of such a man when I was younger. It is an honor to meet a hero from my youth. I used to think it was all fiction but I am glad to know there is such a man.” The De La Vega's were amazed with what they heard. 

“ I love to hear more about the future but I think it will be wise if we get you some clothes. I think it is not a good idea to walk in those if we don't want to let our guest end up the block of shame. People like to accuse something unknown to witchcraft and we don't want that do we? The senores can borrow something of ours if that is fine with you father?” 

“ Yes Diego that will be a wise idea and I think it will be OK if we borrow the lady something of your mother to wear. Then we can think of a story to tell to the people.” 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

 

It was clear that Walker and Trivette were trusted by the De La Vega's. They were waiting in the library, waiting until the lady's were ready for there visit to the pueblo. It was also very clear for Diego that his love was getting along with Alex. 

Walkers mouth dropped when his wife appeared in library she borrowed a beautiful green dress, her hair raised up with beautiful hair combs. 

“ You look beautiful Alex.” complimented Walker with much love in his voice. “ Yes Alex, you look stunning.” she blushed when Trivette trew his compliment not used to so much attention from her friends.

“ Thank u Don Alejandro for met me borrowing the clothes of your beloved wife and thank u Victoria for helping me. I have a great respect for you woman.” 

Don Alejandro nodded. He was glad that he could help them. “ The carriage is ready, Let's go to the pueblo. I think it is best not to mention your real profession and tell them that you have a big rancho in the Americas and you are interested in some of my horses. That is why it is good that Diego and senor Walker ride a horse besides the carriage and while we are riding to the pueblo I want to know everything from the future.” 

The trip was pleasant with lots of laughing and Diego was enjoying the sight of his preciosa having a fun time with a high-spirited woman equal to herself. Until it dawned to Diego, that didn't know of Victoria's romance with Zorro. “Felipe, stop the cart for a minute if you will.” With some confusion set in Felipe's eyes he pulled the reins and looked to the man who was like a father to him. Diego looked around and just above wispher he told his friends something very important regarding his relationship with Victoria. “Victoria is in love with Zorro and we haven't had the chance to let her switch from Zorro to Diego without someone discovering the man behind the mask. I don't have the intention to hang on the alcalde's rope.” Diego took Victoria's hand in his brought them to his lips “ and I don't want her to meet the noose either.” Everybody nodded in agreement with what Diego just said everybody knew that it was a life or dead matter. 

 

All was at ease when they arrived in the pueblo. The peace was short though. Diego just dismounted his horse when a gang of bandits arrived in the pueblo. On moments like this he was glad he had a helper like Felipe, who knew what to do in situations like this. He just saw the end of the cart that disappeared behind the last pueblo house. He knew he would arrive soon with Diego's favorite stallion and his black costume. 

“ I am Montiero and this is my gang.” pointing to his gang of bandits “ I want all your money and I will get what I want, the easy way or the hard way.” 

“ They will not give you a centavo, it is not yours to take it.” nobody looked wondered when they heard Victoria's voice coming from beside Montiero.  
He pointed his gun toward the raven haired woman “ A woman with such fire, I like it. we could get some fun with her afterwards.” 

It was on that moment a black rider appeared from the other side of town. Galopping on his big, black horse. He saw the whole pueblo fighting and helping each other. He saw his father roping a bandit who was knocked out by Trivette. Walker was fighting in another part of the pueblo. Even Desoto was doing what he was ment to do, defending the pueblo. What he didn't know was that it would be his last taking a bullet that was ment for Alex. 

 

“Good these two are for me.” thought Zorro but what he didn't count of was a gang member hiding between two houses, aiming his gun towards Zorro. “ Zorro, you are mine.” he pulled the trigger but on that moment it was Mendoza who saved Zorro's live “ OUT OF THE WAY  
ZORRO.” he pushed the masked man aside before he collapsed against the wall of the first house. Zorro turns around and saw the running member. “ Senor Walker, stop him.” A well aimed kicked of the red haired ranger made sure that the bandit wouldn't escape justice.   
Montiero saw what was happening and wispered to his friend. “ We can make a profit from this chaos, take the woman and leave.” 

“ Why can't we just leave?” his friend didn't understand the danger he was putting himself in by taking the woman. But before he could react more he saw his friend hitting the woman until they were unconscious. “ Here you take Blondie. I will take this little fire.” They grabbed the woman in front of them and ran off not knowing that one witness was watching them leave. 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

 

Mendoza was laying down in the dust, shot in the shoulder when he pushed Zorro aside. Zorro, Don Alejandro and his new friends sitting next to him. “Zorro, Dr Hernandez is out of town. Can you help our good sergeant?” Alejandro already knew the answer but didn't want to give it away in front of the sergeant. 

“ Yes, the sergeant has saved my live many of times and now it is the time to return the favor to him.” “ SENOR ZORRO, SENOR ZORRO.” Jose Marcias came running to there side, with panic in his eyes “ they have the woman, they abducted the blond girl and senorita Victoria!” 

Zorro was torn between the sergeant who could die if not helped immediately and the woman he loved, abducted by some of the worst man he ever saw. Walker saw the torment in his new friends eyes “ Zorro, help Mendoza I will go after them and bring them home.” Zorro nodded thankfully. 

“ If they touch her, they will be dead before the sun goes down!” it was if they rehearsed it saying it at the same time. “ Senor Walker, take my horse Toronado, he is the only one who can overtake them. Trust on him he is smarter and better trained then other horses, if you need something you can write it down and send him back he has the gift of always finding me. He reacts on whistles, if it gets hard whistle and he will help you, he saved me many of times, he knows what he is suppose to do. I warn you about this because he is no ordinary horse.” With that been said he whistled for Toronado. 

He and Walker walked towards the mighty stallion, Zorro needed to have a word with his stallion to, accepting one in his neighborhood was one thing riding him without his master quit another. “ Toronado old boy, those bandits abducted senora Walker and Senorita Escalante  
I need to stay here to save the sergeant, I need your cooperation on this one. Senor Walker will go after them but he needs your speed to do that, protect him and work with him like you would be doing it for me. You know I wouldn't do it if I didn't trust him but the women lives depend on it.” His horse nodded in agreement. ++ I will do this for you black master this one time but don't you think of making a habit out of this I do this for your mare.++ 

Walker jumped on the back of Toronado and before he knew it they were galloping in full speed in the direction Jose Marcias said they run off. “ I have been riding some good horse but nothing compares to this one, not even Santana.” startled but enjoying this black stallions speed. It wasn't long before the bandits came in his sight. 

With a little effort Toronado made it to the site of the bandit having Alex. He punched the bandit of the horse. The bandit lost balance and fell of it. This was the cue to jump on the horse with a still unconscious Alex lying over the saddle. “ One woman save, one to go.” he pulled the horse to stop. 

“ Toronado, Stop the other one.” Toronado understood what was asked of him just like Zorro said. Walker saw the horse speed up until he abruptly stopped before the horse of Montiero  
. Victoria used this devertion, she used her last powers to jump of the horse. She began to ran towards Walker and Alex, who was at last back to her conscious. But before she could reach them she felt pulled back. Montiero had reached her but not for long. She felt the grip loosening again and when she turned around she saw that Toronado had knocked him out with one of his front hooves. After roping the bandits and lying them across the back of one of there horses, they were ready for the ride home. Walker riding the other horse of the bandits and the woman sitting on Toronado's back. 

 

Meanwhile in the pueblo...

 

“ We need to get the sergeant in one of the rooms from the tavern.” A few strong lancer who didn't got injured by the attack, followed the commands Zorro was giving them for the sake of sergeant Mendoza and because of sympathy for Zorro. "  
Felipe go  
to kitchen and look for a sharp knife, the bullet is still in there and most come out. Also bring  
some water and cloths with you." 

“There is only one man besides Dr Hernandez who knows what he was doing. Zorro must be don Diego.” He looked at the masked man and with a voice full of pain he spoke to Zorro. “ I want to thank you for always beeing my friend, I see know even when you weren't wearing a black mask you still were my friend and now that I know that, I know I am in good hands.” Zorro startled with what his friend confessed. “Why do you think you know who I am?” trying to figure out what it was that Mendoza knew. “ There is only one man besides Dr. Hernandez skilled enough to do this kind of things. But don't be afraid I know your live depend of it and I will help you guard this secret with my live. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend.” 

Zorro nodded thankfully while he withdrawn the bullet out of the wound. He stitched the wound and made Mendoza were a sling. “ Thank u for saving my live again Zorro.” “ A favor you did to me many of times amigo, now rest.” Zorro's words were just spoken when he heard a famous neigh in the plaza. He ran down with 2 stairs at once to witness his preciosa and her new friend riding in to the plaza on the back of his favorite stallion. 

He helped her of his back and embraced her with such a passion he never allowed him to show her. With a finger under her chin he directed her head towards his and kissed her with such fire someone could be burned. “ I missed you preciosa.” He turned towards his new friends “ Thank u senor Walker, for Victoria's safety I am in your debt?” 

Walker nodded your welcome and smiled. “ I want to thank u for the lone of  
your fantastic horse. He is the best horse I have ever ridden.” 

“ Mi preciosa, My heart already belongs to you. Do you want to share my life and a family with me? Will you marry me?” Victoria lunched herself in his arms “ Yes,yes. But don't wait to long, I want to be your wife soon.” 

Trivette was reunited with Walker and Alex when Zorro turned to them. “ Will you stay a few more weeks until the wedding, then we will do anything possible to send you back to the future.” they all nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

A few weeks later after the marriage the stood back in the place where the adventure began. Diego had sent them back by replacing the first powder with Krypt. They were back standing in the museum with only there memories and some gifts. Walker and Trivette gave there cowboy heads as a token of a friendship and in return they gave them some of the clothes they had been wearing and because of the deep respect for saving Victoria he received one of Zorro's spare masks.   
“ Nobody will ever believe this adventure.” said Alex before they left the museum.   
“ I have even more respect for technologie than I already have.” was Trivette his respond on all things that had happen to them.

A few months later they were standing on Walkers ranch looking at a beautiful black Andalusian foal. He has been able to buy when they met a betgranddaughter of Diego De La Vega. Laura had told him that the blood that run trough Toronado's veins also runs trough his. It was a betgrandson of the famous stallion. Looking in his eyes, Walker saw the same soul that run trough the veins of the stallion more than 180 years back. They named him Calafornian Hurricane. 

“ This way the mighty stallion will live on in the heart of Hurricane.” smiled Walker while looking at his new little stallion. Seeing his betgrandfather rearing in the sundown.


End file.
